1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to real time production of a video stream that is distributed over a wide area computer network. In particular, the present invention relates to inserting advertisement in a video stream (e.g., a live broadcast of a sports event) distributed over a wide area computer or communication network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video delivery over the Internet to viewers throughout the world, e.g., a broadcast of a popular or important sporting event, is desirable but prohibitively expensive previously. Lower bandwidth costs have now made possible this form of entertainment. As in broadcast television, a producer of the video stream desires that the cost of producing the video stream (e.g., the cost of acquiring the broadcast rights) and a profit be realizable from the sale of advertising spots made available during the broadcast.